growing
by caniex
Summary: it appears edward has grown rather mushy in the years followed the promised day! post promised day edwin. fluff and family themes. enjoy!


**pairing:** post-promised day edwin

**themes:** good old family fluff

**rating:** k+ for language and implied *ahem* _things_

**a/n:** this thing is like 2000+ words it is like the longest oneshot i've ever written so if you manage to make it all the way through without getting bored i'm so happy seriously this thing is a monster but i love it

**tumblr:** rckbell

**enjoy!~**

* * *

Winry took a deep inhale through her nose, eyes concentrated completely on the front door that, in only a few minutes would open, revealing her bumbling husband fresh from a weekend trip to Central. Mustang had summoned him to discuss Ed's findings while he traveled about the West… or something like that.

Truth be told, Winry wasn't paying full attention when he'd laid out the details. All she heard was, "I'm going to Central for a couple of days," in that honey-coated voice of his, presumably so she wouldn't be angry for leaving her only a few days short of their anniversary. But once she'd heard those nine words, her mind instantly flew a different topic entirely.

A topic concerning a certain morning sickness she'd experienced sporadically - she'd craftily brushed it off as a consequence of her working so late on her automail; not getting enough sleep and nutrition and that nonsense. Just as well, she couldn't quite shake the odd, but not totally uncomfortable feeling that something was inside of her.

She'd figured she was overthinking it; jumping the gun before she'd even gone to the doctor. And no way she was going to be able to go with Ed here; it isn't like she'd be able to keep it from him.

You see, the problem that was the couple wasn't exactly as fertile as they - or anyone, really - had expected. And the problem wasn't about how active they were - they practically couldn't remove themselves from each other from the moment Ed returned from the West. It was a surprise Winry hadn't conceived yet.

They'd discussed the matter on a few occasions, both of them agreeing it wasn't an issue if Winry wasn't getting pregnant yet; they had plenty of time for that. The issue was more, with all the *_ahem_* _time_ they'd been spending in the bedroom, it didn't make much sense that Winry wasn't pregnant. And she could tell it was bothering Edward.

And there wasn't any way she'd be able to go to the doctor to inquire whether or not she was finally pregnant without telling Ed, and getting both of their hopes up in the process. And she wasn't sure she could handle the disappointment that would inevitably plague him if it turned out to be a fluke.

And so the minute Winry left the train station to see her husband, she immediately booked it for the doctor's office. She'd been told there were no problems with her fertility, and presumably none with Edward's as well, for they'd followed up that with the best possible news she could have received.

She was pregnant; perfectly healthy and fine, just about four weeks along. It seemed just a strange occurrence she hadn't conceived yet.

But none of that mattered anymore because she was finally, finally pregnant with Edward's child. Both were happy and healthy and ready to go. The doctor had taken the liberty of putting on special vitamins, scheduling all of the necessary appointments, and even giving Winry her home phone number in case of an emergency.

Needless to say, Winry was positively over the moon; completely blithe and blissful until she remembered one, teensy tiny thing.

How on earth was she going to tell Edward?

Not that she was afraid of what his reaction would be; oh, that was totally not it. She was 100% positive he'd jump around in sheer happiness, babbling about the miracle of life and how he'd actually gone and created something sciene couldn't or something along those lines. She just didn't know how exactly to tell him.

She'd thought it over for a day or so, trying to think of something creative and clever before she realized this was Edward she was dealing with - he wasn't going to give a crap about how she did it; he'd be too busy freaking out.

And so, here she was, standing in the kitchen facing the freshly baked apple pie she'd baked just for the occasion. It was a wonder she hadn't burned herself in the process; she was so anxious and excited she could hardly keep still.

Just then, she heard the front door creak open, accompanied by the unmistakable '_thump_!' of one automail leg, followed by the drop of a suitcase. "Hey, Winry!" A familiar voice hollered out.

She swirled around the face the dining room, where sure enough, moments later, a golden blond head peaked out at her. She practically melted when she saw him; admiring just how much mature he'd gotten over the years. She was confused at how, exactly she'd managed to avoid getting pregnant; his eyes were smoldering and he was tall and muscular and strong yet kind and warm and it was no wonder she couldn't keep her hands off him.

"Edward!" She squealed excitedly, closing the short distance between them; enclosing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest. He chuckled, holding her around the waist and promptly spinning the pair around in circles before Winry's blonde hair became too tangled in his sight and he had a sudden urge to kiss the woman he loved more than anything.

He set her down gingerly, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers fervently. Pleasure raced through their bodies, swimming from their toes to their fingertips to the tops of their heads. He kissed her again and again and again but he had to stop because she was laughing too much, she couldn't hardly breathe. He stopped and took a second to admire her, thinking back to how different this scenario would've played out back when he was a State Alchemist.

Usually, coming home from Central meant he'd managed to bust his automail for the upteenth time and usually resulted in a wrench being thrown at his head. And now, the very same girl who had been throwing said weapon with incredibly force was here, now his wife, eagerly awaiting his return and greeting him for Central with open arms instead of dagger eyes.

It was a pleasant change, to say the least.

"How was your trip?" Winry asked, pressing her palms against his chest and looking up at him expectantly.

Ed rolled his eyes, turning around to hang his coat up. "Boring as hell. I don't even know why Mustang called me up there; he barely spoke a word to me. Jackass made me go all that way to Central just to write a simple report about Creata," he grunted. "I could've easily wrote it here and just sent it to the bastard but," he waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever, I'm just happy to be home. With you." He said, smiling at her.

"Gee, Ed, when did you become so sentimental? You've grown so mushy!" Winry teased.

Ed frowned, sputtering out a rebuttal. "W-what? Shut up, Winry! I am sure as hell not 'mushy', or whatever the hell you wanna call it. But I'm not going to be a complete jackass to my wife. At least, not right when I stepped through the damn front door."

She chuckled. "Your stubbornness won't ever change, though! You've still got that going for you!"

"Oh _shut up_."

She smiled at him, poking him in the ribs with her elbow before he asked her.

"So, d'ya do anything interesting while I was gone?"

Winry's heart stopped for a moment.

"Actually… yes." She moved over to the stove, grabbing a knife to cut the pie with. She was going to play this as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah, well, you gonna leave me hanging? What d'ya do? Oooh, is that pie?"

She chuckled to herself, making a cut in the crust. "I went to the doctor's." She said it like it was the very least of her worries.

Ed's eyes widened; he had a naturally tendency to fret over her. "The doctor?! You never go to the doctor, Winry! Not even when you had a fever, for crying out loud! I had to bring the damn lady all the way over here! And now, of all times, you decide to go and you don't even call to tell me? What the hell? Are you okay?"

Winry smiled to herself but kept up the act. "Oh, hush, Ed. I've got a strong immune system, and you know it. No use in taking the time to visit the office when I'll get over it in a couple days." She slice the slice of pie onto a plate, pausing slightly.

"I just had to go, Edward, relax."

"_Relax_? Are you_ kidding me_? Obviously something's up! Tell me what happened, Winry!"

She rolled her eyes, walking the plate over to her nervous husband and placing on the table beside them.

Ed examined her with wary, confused eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Edward," she confessed, a huge smile sweeping across her face and suddenly the realization that they were going to be parents became so much more real and tears sprang in her eyes.

His heart stopped in his chest. Here he was, standing before the love of his life, just receiving news that would undoubtedly change both of their lives in the best possible way. He couldn't even believe it. It was too astounding for him to wrap his brain around. The corners of his mouth turned up.

"Seriously?" He said breathlessly, closing the distance between them and palming the sides of her face, thumbing away the tears that were pouring out from her eyes.

She giggled, leaning into his touch. "Yes, Edward. We're gonna be parents," she whispered incredulously.

And suddenly his mouth was on hers again, kissing her over and over again in the most heated, passionate yet loving and gentle way ever. She placed her arms around his hips, her chest feeling heavy like she might burst from joy at any second. This moment was too amazing to behold.

He kept on kissing her, separately only even they needed to catch their breath, in which he would murmur sweet things in her ears. "I love you so much, Winry." "You're so incredible." "I can't believe it; I'm so happy right now!"

It was beyond perfect; they never wanted the moment to end.

Until Edward suddenly stopped moving his mouth against hers, as though something hit him. She separated their lips and looked up at him only to see his a far off look in his eyes.

"Uh, Ed…?"

And suddenly he was kneeling on the ground, hands steadying around her back and his ear pressed against her tummy.

"…Edwa-?"

"Shhhh!" He hissed, swatting a hand up at her.

"What on earth are you-?"

"Shhhh, Winry, I'm listening for him!"

She let out a laugh. "Him? And what makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"Oh shush, I just know, now would you be quiet for a minute?"

She glanced up at the ceiling, not even the least bit surprised. Of course he'd try to hear the baby kick. She allowed him a few minutes of silence before pipping up again.

"Uh, Ed? Don't you think it's a little bit early for the baby to be kicking?"

He turned his head up at her, frowning a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She laughed again. "Oh, don't look so sad. There'll be plenty of time for you to feel it."

He stood back up again, resting his hands gingerly on the swell of her hips. "Can you believe it, though? I mean, we created something that alchemy can't even come close to! You and I, we did it Winry," His eyes grew softer with every word. "I love you."

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him one more time. "I love you, too. Now, please go eat the pie before it gets cold!"

He pursed his lips a little. "… Can I listen to your tummy again later?"

"You're impossible," she said, shaking her head. "Sure, why not?"

And that soon became Edward's new favorite pastime; curling with his wife or sneaking up from behind and hugging her and the baby close just to feel the miracle they'd created all themselves.

Guess he'd become pretty mushy, after all.


End file.
